minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 13
Monster Galling 101 Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are back with another thrilling episode of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, we have a special guest with us today! They sent in such a pack of ideas, I decided to base this entire episode on them! Welcome my fellow Wikier, MonsterGal101! '''MG101: '''Heya! '''Shipper: '''Welcome to the show, 101! So, how does it feel to be here? '''MG101: '''It feels AMAZING! I bet there are a LOT of Wikiers who'd want this opportunity! Say, why's there plywood on the studio walls? '''Ivor: '*busts thrugh plywood covering* HONEDGE! GET BACK HERE! 'MG101: '''Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that last episode. '''Shipper: '''Who could? Anyways, your first dare was for Jenny, Lukas, Ivor, and Harper. '''Ivor: '''It'll have to wait! I'm THIS close to catching Honedge... '''Nikki: '''It's a double date dare... '''Ivor: '*throws iPad over shoulder* HONEDGE WILL HAVE TO WAIT! 'Shipper: '''Did you tell them the Blaze Rods have to invade? '''Nick: '*evil grin* Nope. 'Shipper: '''Well, way to commence, soldier. Dare #15 '''Lukas, Jenny, Ivor, and Harper: '*sitting in movie theater* 'Harper: '*eating popcorn* I have no idea what I'm eating, but I don't care! 'Jenny: '*sipping orange soda* This is unlike any potion I'VE ever tasted. 'Lukas: '*lays hand over Jenny's* Whoo...okay...you got this, buddy...just go for it... 'Ivor: '*sweating* OhmyNotchohmyNotchohmyNotch. Come on, old man, you can do it. 'Lukas, Jenny, Ivor, and Harper:' '*lean in for kiss from respective date* '''Blaze Rods: '*burst through screen* 'Aiden: '''LUKESSE CONFIRMED! '''Maya: '''HARVOR CONFIRMED! '''Gill: '''BLAZE RODS! '''Lukas, Jenny, Ivor, and Harper: '''AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! '''Shipper and MG101: '*high-five* 'Lukas, Jenny, Ivor, and Harper: '''SHIIIIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEEEER! '''Shipper: '''Present. '''Harper: '''I. HATE. YOU. '''Nikki: '*eating popcorn* Oh, please. You have no idea how many times we get that. 'Nick: '*sipping orange soda* Yeah, so cliche. 'Shipper: '''Anyways, next one is the question: how were your previous relationships before this dare show? Question #5 '''Jesse: '''Well, me and Petra were just super-close friends-- '''Petra: '''And now we know we have a crush on each other. '''Jesse: '''So...not sure what to think of it. '''Shipper: '''WHAT?! BUT WHAT ABOUT JETRA?! '''Petra: '''Um, you never even explained what Jetra IS. '''Shipper: '...No. Just...no. I'M DONE! I am NOT going through with this question! JUST--! AAAAAAGH! 'MG101: '''Fair enough. Next one is a dare, and it's for Ivor to hire an elite team of lava house builders to build lava houses all over the world! '''Ivor: '''Ooh-hoo-hoo! This will be a fun dare. Dare #16 '''Ivor: '''Okay, listen up, builders! We've got a LOT of work to do! I need you to spread out to the 4 corners of Minecraftia to build the BEST lava houses this world has ever seen! '''Harper, Milo, Isa, StacyPlays, and Leah: '''YES SIR! '''Ivor: '''Now, go, my minions! GO! ~Time skip~ '''Newssman: '''This just in! There's a lava house outbreak all over Minecraftia! Thankfully, a young hero, and local Ask or Dare show host, Jetrashipper, and their friends, MonsterGal101, Nikki, and Nick have captured these hienous criminals while the cleanup is in session. '''Ivor: '*getting shoved onto police horse* No-no-no, you don't get it! This was a dare from the show! Tell them, Shipper! 'Shipper: '''Tell it to the judge, Beardy! I don't know what you're talking about! '''Ivor: '*sobbing* I HATE MY NOTCHDAMN LIIIIIIIIIIIFE! 'MG101: '''You ARE going to tell them it was just a dare, right? '''Shipper: '*smirk* Maybe. So the last dare is for everyone else to become Youtubers! 'Jesse: '''O-k? '''Nick: '''And I guess we can let the actual Youtubers help...right? '''Nikki: '''Yeah...I may not like it, but we owe them THAT much... '''Shipper: '*sigh* FINE. Dare #17 'DanTDM: '''Hey, everyone! Dan here, and welcome to "How to Make a MC:SM character a Youtuber!" '''StampyCat: '''Hello! This is Stampy, and welcome to "How to Make a MC:SM character a Youtuber!" '''Petra: '''Shouldn't StacyPlays be here to help us too? '''Axel: '''She got arrested, remember? She was one of the lava house builders. '''Olivia: '''Anyways, how do we do this? '''DanTDM: '''First, you need your set-up. '''Jesse: '*in a camera studio* Buttons! I always love a good button! *pushes button* 'StampyCat: '''NO! WAIT! That's the- ~EXPLOSION!~ '''StampyCat: '*feebly* Self-destruction...button...*faints* 'Jenny: '''Why do you even HAVE a self-destruct button?! '''DanTDM: '''Ever since all the trouble with PAMA, you tend to get paranoid! End of Questions and Dares '''Nick: '''Well, that was a total disaster...isn't it great?! '''MG101: '*laughing like crazy* I know! I wish I could be on this show every episode! 'Shipper: '''And you can be! Just send in your questions and dares, and we'll put em' up here for viewing pleasure! '''MG101: '...I never thought of it that way...yeah! You're right! Well, I gotta get going, but thank you SO much for having me on today's episode. '''Shipper: '''And thank YOU for coming! That's our show, everyone! Be sure to send in your questions and dares like you always do to star in this show every day! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts